Naruto
by Animegirl74
Summary: A young Lady arrives in the Leaf. From a village known to be untrustworthy. Can she be trusted?...And if she stays. How will it change the lives of others in the village?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She could not longer stand living in the village that is known as the Village hidden in the Fog. A village that was know to many other villages as a village of backstabbers. Ruthless. Just a village that could not be trusted.

But not all the ones who lived in the village were that way. Like the one who was about to leave her life behind. The only life she knew when she called the village of the hidden fog her home. A decision she was not regretting to make.

At the age of twenty-five. She had lived in the Fog ever since the day she was born.

Raised by only her mother. Her father was unknown to her. And she never seemed to have a problem with that.

Her mother worked hard to raise her right. Working as a merchant in a store in the Fog. She tried to give her daughter all that she needed and all she wanted. And the one thing her daughter wanted did not cost that much money.

The one thing she wanted was to become a, Shinobi. Which she worked hard to become. A talented young girl she was. She seemed to specialize in lighting attacks.

As a young girl. She could not be happier with the skill she had to be a, Shinobi. But her happiness would fad from her life when she was only ten.

After a day of training and learning a new lighting attack. She was all excited and wanted to show her mother what she had learned, she had ran home.

As she ran into the house, calling for her mother. Knowing her mother should be home, she kept calling for her. She had started to worry and headed to her mother's room.

As she entered her mother's room, it was there she found her. It was there were she was met with a sight that she will never forget.

As sight that she still sees in her nightmares. A nightmare that wakes her up screaming and crying out for her mother.

When she walked into the bedroom. There she found her mother dead. Murdered in a most gruesome way.

She would come to find that her mother was dismembered.

As she walked further into the bedroom. She would find the head of her mother, just her head in the middle of the bed. Eyes were frozen in a look of terror. Her long beautiful ebony hair was matted with dried blood.

The rest of her body was scattered throughout the room. Blood splattered everywhere. On the walls, floor and ceiling.

When this site met her young eyes. She stood there in horror for a few minutes. She could not do anything but stand there, frozen in her tracks.

When the reality of what she was seeing hit her. She ran from the room, and ran from the house. Crying and screaming for help.

With her mother gone. She had no other family to speak of. No where to go. For the rest of her childhood, she grew up in a home for kids who had no families. A place that proved to be a tough place to grow up in. But she managed to survive and continue with her training as a, Shinobi. Where her training would today put her standing as a, Jonin.

Recently for this young lady. Living in the Fog had turned badly for her.

Recent events turned the village against her. Including the one she thought she was in love with. And he was In love with her.

Because of this man, her life there had become unbearable. Her only option was to leave the village.

This option would give her the chance to start over. Something she was looking forward to do.

A smile would be present on her face as she walked away from her home village.

A travel cloak would be around her. One that was slightly opened to reveal the outfit that she was wearing. A pair of pants that stopped above and tied at the knees. Chain-mail went from the knees to her ankles. Shinobi foot wear would be on her feet. She had a tank top on. Chain-mail going from the shoulders to her elbows, as well just above the chest. Around the upper right leg she were the headband with the symbol of the Fog on it. ((Which looked to be puffs of smoke)).

The young lady stopped and turned to face the village she was leaving. Her reddish-brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. Her chocolate eyes looking to the village one last time.

She then turned away and headed off once again. Where she would end up..no one knew. But for the young lady named, Jenni Akiza. She did not care. She only cared that is was far away from her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jenni had been traveling for some time now. Traveling from one place to another.

She tried to settle down in different places, but none worked out for her. Something always came up that she did not feel like she belonged there. Not finding a place where she would be able to call home.

A few reasons would give her that feeling. She was not welcomed in some places. As well she got the looks of distrust, all just because of where it was that she had come from. When she started to feel uncomfortable with a place she was staying, she just moved on.

Her travels now brought her to the gate that leads into the Hidden Village in the Leaf. She had heard of the village. They welcomed strangers, despite where it is that they came from. And she was hoping she would get that treatment as well.

As soon as she was upon the gate. Two guards were suddenly upon her, causing her to stop in her tracks. The two looked, Jenni over. They spotted the headband that was around, Jenni's upper leg. Seeing the symbol on it. Knowing where she was coming from. Of the two. The younger one. One with black hair and eyes, spoke up to, Jenni. "State your business here!"

Jenni took a couple of steps back as she looked to the two guards. She noticed that they were eyeing her suspiciously. She took in a deep breath before she spoke to the two guards. "If possible. I would like to speak with the one, I would need to get permission from in order to stay within the village for a while."

Then two guards looked to one another before anyone of the two said anything. The older one then looked to the younger guard. " Go and speak with, Lady Tsunade, I will wait this young lady until you return" The younger one just nodded his head and in a flash was gone.

Jenni eyed the older one as she waited. And she did not like how he was looking at her. Unlike the looks she gets of distrust from many. To her the look she was getting from him was that of one who is hungry would look to food. Getting a bit of chills from his looks, she backed away from slightly.

As she waited for the guard to return. She kept an eye on the older one. Then her eyes were fixed on him as he started to move closer to her . "Sir if you do not mind. I would be ever so grateful if you keep your distance from me."

He did not seem to hear her as she continued to get closer to, Jenni. His hand outstretched as though he wanted to grab her. Jenni did not back away. She now stared at him with deadly looking eyes. "Before there is any regrets here. I suggest you just back away from me!"

The guard gave her a really toothy grin which freaked, Jenni out. He kept his hand out. Wanting to grab her. The smile he had then turned to a smirk. "With flesh looking like yours! How can, I resist! How can, I resist not touching you!"

In, Jenni's hand a small ball of lighting started to form, as he got closer. She was about to give him another warning. That was before, the guard fell unconscious to the ground. Jenni's eyes blinked in confusion to what just happened. That was until she heard someone else speaking.

"I do not know why, Lady Tsunade keeps that pervert around!" "Huh?" Jenni , looked to the one who was speaking. The first thing she noticed was the giant fan looking weapon she was holding in her hand. The next this she noticed was her headband. Taken note that it was not the symbol of the Leaf, but of the Sand.

"Um. Thank you." Temari nodded to, Jenni . "No problem. Very sorry about him. I really do not know why, they keep him around." Temari just took a deep breath and offered, Jenni a bit of a smile before saying… "Follow me,"

Jenni just nodded her head slightly and followed, Temari as she walked away from the gate. For a few moments they walked in silence before, Jenni broke that silence. "I noticed that you are not of this village. You are a, Sand Shinobi. If, I am not mistaken." Temari nodded her head slightly. "Yes, I am from the, Sand. I guess you can say, I am the Liaison between the two villages. I am, Temari."

Jenni nodded her head slightly. "I am, Jenni. And again, thank you." Temari nodded her head to her. "You are welcome, Jenni"

Jenni continued to follow, Temari. It has been a while since, Jenni had felt comfortable around anyone. With, Temari as she followed her felt comfortable. It was the first time in a long time she did not get a look of distrust, just because of he symbol on her headband. Temari was the first one in a long time to look at her as just a person.

It did not take them long to reach, Tsunade. As they got to the door of her office, Temari knocked on the door. Then hearing.. "Enter!" from the other side of the door. Once hearing that, Temari, followed by, Jenni entered the office.

They approached her desk. Jenni looked to, Tsunade and Shizune as she stood by her. Shizune was the only one just giving her a curious look.

Tsunade looked to, Jenni. Slightly nodded her head as though to greet her before she spoke to her. "I understand that you wanted to ask permission in order for you stay in the village?" Jenni nodded her head to her. "That is correct, Ma`am"

Tsunade looked, Jenni over as though trying if she trustworthy or not. But again, that look of distrust did not come. Which was very rare for, Jenni. Just on the account where she came from.

Tsunade offered, Jenni a bit of a smile before speaking. "What is your name?" "My name is, Jenni Akiza" "Well, Jenni. I hope you enjoy your stay while you are here in the, Leaf." Tsunade looked to, Temari. "Temari, would you please help, Jenni get settled somewhere? Make her feel welcomed here." Temari nodded to, Tsunade. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." Temari looked to, Jenni. "Follow me, Jenni" Jenni followed, Temari out of the office.

Once the door was closed , Shizune looked to, Tsunade. "You think it was a wise decision to let her stay here? " Tsunade looked to her. "I hope so. We will find out eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

New classes had recently started their journey to become future, Shinobis. Fresh young faces looking excited to learn what they had to learn to become those future, Shinobis.

One of those classes along with their, Sensei had taken to the training grounds just to get some basics on what, a Shinobi can do.

The class that was in the training grounds now were getting the basic instructions and moves from, Team Kakashi.

The younger kids looked on. Seeing how they wanted to learn all what they were doing Especially , Naruto's Shadow Clone Jitsu.

One young boy just watched, Naruto with wide eyes as he saw what he was doing. Once he was done the young boy piped up a bit with.. "I hope, I can be as good as you one day, Naruto!" Naruto smiled at the boy. "Just keep training hard and one day you will becomes and splendid, Shinobi! And maybe after you get some training in. I, will teach you my special, Ninjitsu!" hearing this, the boys' eyes widen with even more excitement. That was until they heard the angry voice of, Sakura.

"Naruto! Jin, does not need to learn that, Sexy No Jutsu of yours!" "It would not matter what you attempt to teach that child! He would just mess it up! That kid has no talent what so ever! He should not even waste his time to learn what it takes to be a, Shinobi!"

They had looked to the one who spoke. The one who did happen to be the, Sensei of the class, who was putting the young, Jin down. And that shocked them. From behind, Kakashi spoke up.

"Maro! Jin, is just starting out. No one is going to do anything right, right off the bat. Jin will learn in time with hard work," "I would not hold my breath with this one, Kakashi!" Maro turned to face, Kakashi. "I have tried to teach he kid over and over. And he just messes up on the simple stuff! He is just a waste of space in the class!"

Jin took in a deep breath. His eyes averted to the ground. And it was clear that he was turning red. But then he looked up as he felt a hand on his head. He looked right at, Naruto. Naruto smiled at him and then ruffled his hair a bit. "Do not listen to him, Jin. You work hard enough. You will prove him wrong!" Jin then had a wide smile on his face and then nodded his head a bit. Kakashi looking on could not help and smile hearing, Naruto.

"Whatever! I think it is time to go!" He turned and started to lead the class away from the training grounds.

As they started to walk away. One of the other students hung back a bit. A young girl. She looked around a bit with her pale blue eyes. Then in a swift motion she kicked a pebble in the air. Then in another swift motion she shot the pebble at the behind of, Maro. Hitting it right on target, causing him to jump and let out a scream. He stopped and looked back at the students as he rubbed his behind. His eyes roamed over his students. Trying to figure out who did it. He just then turned away and continued to walk on. He heard a few giggles from the kids.

Kakashi was suddenly next to the young girl who shot the pebble off. The girl looked to, Kakashi from the corner of her eyes. Knowing that he saw what she did.

"Uki?" Uki the fully looked to, Kakashi. "Yes, Kakashi Sensei?" To Uki's relief. Kakashi smiled at her. Then a slight wink before saying.. " Nice shot there kid!" A bright smile came to the face of, Uki. "Thanks, Kakashi Sensei!" She then ran a bit to catch up with the rest of the students as they headed off the training grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

For the short time that, Jenni had been staying in, The Hidden Leaf village. She started to get a familiar feeling. Not the feeling that she was getting looks of distrust. Or the feeling that she was being watched because of her being a stranger in the village.

This feeling was different. At times she felt that this feeling was the worse. It was the feeling of loneliness.

When, Anko had checked up on her a few times. She somehow picked up on it. And thought she came up with a solution. A way for, Jenni to make a few new friends while she stayed in the village.

She had invited, Jenni along one morning for breakfast. To a breakfast where others would be there. At first, Jenni was unsure about going. She then after some consideration said she would go. The worse that could happen she thought was *They do not like me. I have nothing to lose.* So with that, Jenni decided to take, Anko up on her offer and soon she found herself heading to the café where they were going to meet.

Jenni found the café that, Anko was telling her about. When she got to the door she pushed it open. A little bell over the door sounded as she walked in.

Jenni right away spotted, Anko. But she was not alone. With, Anko there was a woman with a young child. And from the way the child was dressed she could tell the child was a little girl.

Anko looked as she heard the tinkering of the bell and spotted, Jenni. Anko smiled at her and she then waved her over. That smile on her face still as, Jenni approached her.

With her hand, Anko gestured to the one she was with. "Jenni, this is Kurenai. And this beautiful little girl in arms is her daughter, Asuka."

The little girl seemed to know that they were talking about her. And to whom they were talking about her to. Asuka looked right at, Jenni. And then, Asuka gave Jenni the biggest brightest smile. A genuine smile. A smile that, Jenni could not help and return to the little girl.

Again the bell above the door sounded as someone else had walked through the door. The two who walked in next. She recognized one of them, Temari. The girl she met when she first came into the village. With her was a young man. One she had seen while she was walking through the village.

Temari smiled at, Jenni as she approached her. "It is nice to see you again, Jenni." She then pointed to the one she was with. "Jenni, this is my boyfriend, Shikamaru." Jenni looked to, Shikamaru and gave him a bit of nod in greeting. "It is nice to meet you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was about to say something. But then squeals of delight from, Asuka stopped him. They looked to, Asuka as she tried desperately to reach for, Shikamaru.

Kurenai who was in a conversation with, Anko felt her child reaching out excitedly to someone. She did not need to even look to see who it was. She smiled as she said…. "Hello, Shikamaru." She turned and faced him. The child turned in her arms and started to reach for him again.

Not wanting to disappoint the child. Shikamaru took, Asuka from her mother. She calmed down once in his arms. Asuka then had the brightest smile on her face as she hugged, Shikamaru tightly.

Watching the interaction between, Shikamaru and Asuka. Jenni just had to smile. But with that smile, she had a confused expression. Kurenai saw the expression and walked over to, Jenni.

When she got to her, she then started to talk. Explaining the relationship between the two. "Shikamaru was a student. A teammate and a friend of, Asuka's Late father, Asuma Sarutobi. He died before she was born. Shikamaru took it upon himself to make sure that she is being taken care of. That she is safe and happy. And because of that. Shikamaru and Asuka are very close. As you can see."

Jenni listened to what, Kurenai was telling her. She nodded her head slightly and then smiled.

They were waiting on just a few more to show up. But the ones who were already there sat down at a table. And soon a few others had joined them. Soon food was being ordered. And conversations had broken out all over. Jenni, getting to know the others that were there.

One of the ones that interested her the most. Was the one who seemed to have his face covered all the time. She found out that his name was, Kakashi.

Kakashi would join in the conversations that was going on, But always with the mask on. He would switch between talking with ones around him to reading a book. Jenni, took notice of the book he was reading. She had smirked a bit when she was what it was that he was reading. And it seemed when he was reading the book. This is when he seemed to eat. Always hiding his face. She was starting to wonder if he was actually eating.

Once again the bell above the door jingled as others walked into the café. This time it was a guy with a teenage boy and young girl. The young girl holding tightly to the teenage boy's arm.

They took the last few seats that were at the table. The older guy, who she found out his name was, Guy. He sat down to the right of, Kakashi. And the two younger ones sat right next to, Jenni.

The two younger ones introduced themselves as, Lee and Uki. Jenni, noticed as the one named, Uki looked over the menu. She had a huge smile on her face. She then stopped and looked to, Lee as she spoke to him.

"Nii-Chan! So, I can get whatever, I want?" Lee nodded his head to her and smiled. "Yes you can. You did really well this morning. And you deserve this, Uki. So get whatever you want!" "Thank you Nii-Chan!"

Jenni took a sip of the tea she was drinking. She then looked to, Lee as spoke to him. "Your little sister there seems to really adore you." Lee smiled a bit. "It seems so. But she is not actually my little sister. I am training her in Taijutsu. Instead of her calling me, Sensei. She adopted calling me Nii-Chan. Which in a way, I do like better." Jenni nodded her head a bit showing that she understood what he was saying.

Jenni got into other conversations with others around her. Getting to know them better. They were getting to know her better as well. It was the first time that she actually felt welcomed in a village. She felt more welcomed here in, Konoha then she did in her home village. She knew if it was going to come to that time she had to leave the village. It would be very hard for her. For now though she pushed that thought out of her mind as she enjoyed the company of the others around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"I will not do it. I refuse to do this!" "You have no choice here. This is something that you must do." Gaara looked to the elder of his village as he stood before him. Each of them had a serious look on their faces.

To the left of, Gaara stood, Kankuro. To his right, Temari, who had just returned to the Sand Village the day before. And she was glad that she did not miss what was going on before her. Watching the two as they exchange words.

"I simply refuse to do this. I have more important issues to deal with then that!" "Lord, Gaara. It is your duty as the, Kazekage to do it!" Gaara glared at the elder. "I do not believe it is my duty to do something like that!"

The elder took a deep breath trying not to lose his composure with, Gaara. "Lord Gaara. This has been a tradition in this village for many generations. And it has always been the same. If the Kazekage is not with someone. It is not only their duty to attend the gala. It is also their duty to dance with any available young lady that will be at the gala"

Gaara took in a deep breath and then looked defeated. "So that is the final say here? That, I have no say in this decision? That, I do not have the right to refuse to go to some dance?" The elder shook his head a bit. "No, I am afraid not. And this is so much more than a dance, Lord Gaara. It is also a chance to get to know the people of the village. And let them get to know you. And maybe even during the gala you might find a nice young lady that you might want to spend more than just one night with talking"

Gaara said nothing else as he still had the look of defeat on his face as he watched the elder leave his office. Then a bit snicker came from his left. Slowly, Gaara looked to his brother. Almost with the same deadly look that, Gaara used to give. "You are really amused by this aren't you?" "I do not know about, Kankuro. But, I know I am!" Temari moved a bit closer to, Gaara and ruffled his hair a bit. "Little brother has to dance with all the pretty girls in the village. I am sure this is will be worth seeing" "Shut up!" "Calm down, Gaara! It will be fun. I am sure you will enjoy yourself. Dancing with all the pretty young ladies there. And who knows, maybe you might get lucky that night with one of those pretty young ladies. Speaking of which.." Kankuro started to move towards the office door. "I have to go meet a pretty young lady for lunch. Catch you two later!" He walked out of the office.

Gaara took in a deep breath and then let it out. He then looked to, Temari. A serious look to his face. A seriousness to his voice as he spoke. "I do not know how to dance." Temari smiled a bit. "If that is the only thing holding you back. That is something we can fix!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

It was the middle of the night when the alarms went off, warning them that there was intruder in the Palace of the Kazekage.

When the alarms went off, it woke up everyone in the Palace including, Gaara. They had rushed into the main hallway of the Palace to see what was going on. To make sure it was not a false alarm. When, Baki had joined them, he confirmed to them it was not a false alarm.

"I ran into one of the guards. They saw someone enter. But was unable to catch whoever it might have been and they are now loose in the Palace." "We need to find who it is." Temari nodded her head agreeing with, Kankuro. "Lord Gaara. You should return to your quarters till we find the intruder and have him in custody."

Gaara shook his head to, Baki's advice. "No, Baki. I will help you in the search." Baki nodded and they parted to find the one who had intruded on their home.

Like the others, Kankuro had been searching within the walls of the Palace for the intruder with no luck that was until a blur caught his attention.

He turned in the direction of where he saw the blur and knew it was the intruder. He headed to where he saw the blur, determined to catch whoever it was.

When he got to where he saw the possible intruder he saw nothing and went in the direction he saw the intruder go. He found nothing, though he did hear something.

Down one of the corridors he heard the sounds of clanging. He followed the sounds of the clang. Found no one but found an old small iron statue had been toppled over. The clanging sound also caught the attention of, Temari and Gaara as they were heading his way.

As they got to him they stopped and looked around. Gaara facing, Kankuro as he spoke to him. "Did you see anyone? Or where they may have gone?" Kankuro shook his head a bit. "No. Did not see who it was or where they might have gone."

Temari slowly started to walk the corridor that they were in. Looking for any signs of the intruder knowing they could have not got far. Then that is when they heard faint sounds coming from behind pedestal that held a bust of a former Kazekage.

Temari was only a few steps away from the pedestal. She saw that, Kankuro and Gaara slowly making their way to where she was going, ready for anything. Temari quietly, was the first one to approach the pedestal where they noise had come from. She readied her weapon as she looked behind the pedestal to face what she hoped was the intruder, but then he lowered her weapon. "Temari?" She looked to, Gaara as he said her name. She then looked to, Kankuro and Gaara. "I think you can put away your weapons." She then looked back behind the pedestal. Kankuro and Gaara noticed the expression change on her face. Making her face friendly, soothing.

Temari held out her hand to the one hiding behind the pedestal and spoke in a low voice; almost as if she was talking to a frightened child. "It is alright. No one is going to hurt you. So you can come out." Nothing seemed to happen as of yet. "I promise you no one is going to hurt you. No one is going to chase you anymore."

Slowly they saw a hand. A small hand emerged and placed the hand into, Temari's hand. Soon the one they were chasing emerged from behind the pedestal. The one who emerged was a young boy. A boy about eight years old with blonde hair that came to his shoulders. Light gray eyes that seemed to be filled with fear.

Seeing the child, Gaara and Kankuro were a bit at ease. Gaara looed the child and he knew he had never seen the child before in the village. Gaara slowly approached the child and the boy seemed to back away a bit, and Gaara stopped.

"No one here is going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" The boy looked to, Gaara. Some of the fear seemed to leave his eyes. He took in a bit of a breath before he spoke, speaking his name. "My name is, Kiosho." "Kiosho, I know I have not seen you here in the village before. Where are you from?" "Nowhere. Never had a village to call home. Just wandered with my family" "Where is your family now?" Kiosho looked to, Kankuro. "It was just my parents and me. My mom died a year ago. My dad died a couple of months ago. ""So you are on your own?" He nodded to, Kankuro.

He then looked to the three of them. "I am sorry for causing all this trouble. I did not mean to. All, I was trying to do was get something to eat and, I was going to leave."

"My question to you is how did you get into the village without being seen?" He looked to, Temari. "It was pretty easy.." Kiosho seemed now at ease talking to them. The fear now gone from his eyes. "There is a blind spot near the east wall. Just need to wait for the right time and you can sneak in."

Gaara sighed a bit not happy hearing about this. "I think we need to work on that issue but for now.." He extended his hand to, Kiosho…"let's get you something to eat and you can stay the night here." Kiosho took his hand and they headed off to find, Baki, to call of the search and to get the young boy something to eat.


End file.
